


Mountain

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Puck [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earplugs, Fist Fights, Gen, Memory Loss, Mountains, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Second Trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: The S-Class Trials continue with a maze under the mountain. Puck and Elfman have to fight Mest and Loke to get through.
Series: Puck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974676
Kudos: 1





	Mountain

The trees opened up at the base of the mountain, though as it was not even more than an hour past midnight, the rocky face remained hidden by the night and clouds. Lanterns, however, brightened the small cleared space in front of a single cave entrance. Master Makarov and Mira sat at a table under a pavilion, chatting as they enjoyed a pot of tea to stay awake.

It was the strumming of strings they noticed first. A lilting tune one could skip to if they fancied. Mira had to quickly stop herself from actually doing so. Makarov frowned in suspicion as the trees shuffled aside, forming a new path on their own.

Puck cut their song short. Sensing the forest shift back into its own, Elfman hurried out of the dark, striding into the light. His eyes settled on Mira and the two happily embraced. As the two siblings hugged, Puck strode to the center of the green.

“You’re the first ones to make it.” Master Makarov cleared his throat. “Congratulations on passing the first trial.”

_ Me expect- trial two- bigger challenge. _ Puck clamped down on a yawn. It had been a long day and longer night so far.

He chuckled. “No worries there. Next part is fairly simple. Through the cavern behind me you will find a network of tunnels. At the first branches, you will choose one of four. Two of these tunnels meet up and you will not be able to pass until you defeat the other team you meet there. One tunnel is guarded by Erza with the same condition. The fourth tunnel is empty and can be passed without trouble. Assuming you can get past the first hurdle, all you have to do is find your way out of the maze.”

_ Too easy. What- catch _ ?

“No catch. Good Luck to you both.” Master Makarov nodded to Elfman who had joined them.

“Thanks, Master.” Elfman punched his hand. “We got this.”

Into the cave, Puck and Elfman walked. The tunnel was man made and lit by magic torches at regular intervals, removing the need for the light motes that trailed Puck in the forest.

As they had been informed, the tunnel opened up and split into four different tunnels. Trading looks, Puck shrugged and strode into the right most tunnel. A barrier went up behind them.

The tunnel twisted like a snake, winding downward until it opened up again. They were in a giant cavern with a small stream cutting through the middle and an abundant amount of stalagmites and stalactites. There were two other exits, but both bore the mark of a magical barrier.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to wait for the others,” Elfman thought out loud. Puck moved to a relatively flat space along the wall and set down their guitar. Sitting cross-legged, they leaned back and rested their eyes.

Puck had not realized they’d drifted off when Elfman nudged them awake. They sat up, blinking away the grogginess of an interrupted nap.

“Someone’s coming up the other tunnel,” Elfman informed them and moved away. Puck ran a hand through their mussed hair and picked up their guitar.

When Loke and Mest stepped into sight, both saw their opponents and grimaced. The two turned away, quietly talking and fussing with something.

“Hey!” Elfman challenged, “are you men or not?”

Loke turned and said a tad too loudly, “You’ll not beat us again.”

Puck slammed down on a chord most discordant. The note shot through the cave, causing the ground to rumble for a moment, but to Puck’s dismay, only Elfman reacted to the magic with a flinch. Unaffected, Loke charged at the bigger man.

Mest teleported to Puck, forcing Puck to the wall with a barrage of light attacks. Puck ducked and dodged until they felt the cave wall behind them.

“Stop,” they commanded, but Mest only grinned and slammed Puck’s head into the rocks.

Puck slipped, feeling wetness trickled down the back of their neck.

“Can’t use your magic on us, Puck,” Mest shouted for no reason. “We came prepared.”

Puck hooked his knee, pulling hard. Mest stumbled a couple steps before falling on his back.

With a roar, Elfman tossed Loke into a stalagmite. The rock snapped into two. Loke righted himself and charged at Elfman. The two clashed and Loke got in a strong uppercut, knocking Elfman down.

Puck spun away, vaulting between stalagmites as Mest lunged at them. They splashed across the stream and dodged aside as Mest teleported in front of them. Puck grappled with Mest, tattooed hands wrapped in the bulk of Mest’s jerkin.

It was then that they could see, as Mest twisted in their grip to reach despite shorter arms, the bits of moss and wax that had been stuffed into his ears. Puck grinned.

“What’s so funny?” Mest yelled.

“You,” Puck answered though Mest did not hear. Their foot unfortunately slipped on a wet patch and both tumbled down. Puck rolled into the stream.

Loke was on Puck in an instant, lifting Puck by their gi out of the ankle deep water. Puck concentrated and clapped their hands over Loke’s ears. Loke stumbled, losing his grip and his balance. The makeshift earplug in his right ear popped out.

Loke shook his head, trying to clear his head. Puck propped themselves up in the water and spoke.

“Stop and think about this, Loke. You don’t want my blood on your hands.”

Loke went still, going a bit peaky as he both realized what had happened and Puck’s magic took hold. Mest looked between them and sprinted to Loke.

“Sleep!” Mest held a hand out over Loke’s scalp and Loke’s eyes rolled up into his head.

Puck lunged, tackling Mest. They fought for control, in no elegant way. Puck was no fighter. They dug their nails into Mest’s arms and pressed his face into the dirt and stone.

“Get off,” Mest grunted. Puck ground their teeth and scraped out one earplug. Mest struggled in vain to keep them off.

“Relax,” Puck said. “I am not your enemy.”

His eyes flickered and Mest lowered his hands. With a sigh, Puck stood up and touched the back of their head. It still hurt, painful to the touch as well as wet. Mest rushed to his feet as well, though looking a bit confused.

“What- what did you do to me?” he asked, pulling out the other earplug.

“Hypnosis.” Puck knelt by Elfman, determining he was merely knocked out. “Same as in the forest.”

Mest leaned on a stalagmite. “My head.”

Puck went to him, laying one hand on Mest’s temple. He looked at Puck with mild confusion.

“Sorry,” Puck sighed, “I messed up.”

“What?”

“I need you to forget I ever spoke,” Puck said. Mest resisted, moving away from them.

“Why would I forget?”

Puck touched their shoulder. “Forget I ever said anything, Mest.”

Mest’s eyes widened for a moment, then slumped where he stood. Puck stood there for a long minute, looking over the cavern. The last exit was opened, the barrier gone.

Grabbing their guitar again, Puck slung it over their shoulder and shook Elfman awake.

“Did we win?” Elfman mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his jaw.

_ Yes _ . Puck gave him a hand up.  _ Your head- how? _

“Good enough. What about you?”

_ I manage. Onward. _

Puck strode out of the cave. The tunnel twisted and turned quite a bit, following the stream. Their head spun for a second. Elfman caught Puck’s elbow with one hand.

“You sure you’re okay?”

_ Fine. _

Further along, the tunnel split in two. Neither branches bore any particular marks to hint at their destination other than the stream which continued to the left. Puck motioned that direction and Elfman agreed.

Following the stream lead them through three more intersections until it was little more than a trickle ending in an ovular cavern of moderate size with two exits on the far end. A short discussion ended with them climbing up to the second exit that was a bit above them and on a small platform.

The upper tunnel climbed sharply at first, causing Puck some difficulty as their head injury made them lose balance more than once. It became easier after the slope lessened, but only for so long.

The lights went out.


End file.
